Maudit nerd, regarde plutôt par ici !
by Sokingu
Summary: En route pour le camp d'entraînement ! Quand ils mettent enfin les choses au clair, ça ne peut que bien se passer ! :D Mon deuxième OS ! :)


Après un intense premier semestre, les professeurs annoncèrent aux élèves l'arrivée d'un voyage scolaire forestier, derrière lequel se cachait en réalité un camp d'entraînement. Ainsi, après deux semaines de préparatifs les élèves partirent pour le camp d'entraînement.

...

Une fois entré dans le bus, les élèves se mirent à discuter.

_Asui tu n'es pas trop stressée ? demanda Izuku à la petite grenouille assise à côté de lui.

_Non, ça va. Par contre je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Tsuyu. Izuku se mit à rougir.

_Ah euh ... ça risque d'être difficile mais je vais m'y faire, dit-il gêné. Katsuki le regarda, furax, d'un regard accusateur.

_ Bakugou et Todoroki se sont bien débrouillés la dernière fois, ils doivent être les plus confiants, continua Kaminari.

_Ils vont être populaires auprès des filles, s'exclama Mina en manque d'histoire d'amour.

_ Tss ... Katsuki détourna le regard. Comme si ça l'intéressait.

Les autres partirent dans des discutions d'amourette, Katsuki lui était reparti dans ses pensées n'étant pas intéressait par la conversation. Mais quelques minutes plus tard il entendit quelqu'un chose qui le fit instinctivement sortir de ses pensées.

_ Et toi Midoriya, tu en pinces pour quelqu'un ? demanda Kirishima. Pff, cette question fit presque sourire Katsuki, comme si ce maudit nerd pouvait être amoureux de quelqu'un. Il bégayait à la vue d'une fille, n'avait jamais été vraiment proche de quelqu'un, et il était plutôt du genre à porter toute son attention sur les super-héros. Le rictus de Katsuki changea d'un seul coup lorsque ce foutu Deku répondit :

_Euh ... Eh bien ... C-... C'est-à-dire... Enfin... Il se pourrait bien que..., Izuku était devenu rouge comme une tomate.

_ Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Tu es amoureux ? De qui ? s'exclama Mina qui s'était relevée d'un bond, des étoiles plein les yeux.

_ Je... c'est que ... Izuku mit ses mains devant son visage. Kirishima essaya de calmer Mina et lui expliqua qu'Izuku ne voulait surement pas le dire. Mais il y en avait un à côté qui n'était pas calme du tout. Katsuki d'abord choqué de cet aveu, était sur les nerfs. Mais cette fois il était tellement énervé qu'il en avait mal au cœur. Il pensait tout savoir de Deku mais celui-ci aimait quelqu'un sans qu'il s'en doute, et même en le sachant il n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui est-ce que ça pouvait être. Et cela l'énervait encore plus de voir Deku se mettre dans cet état pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, quelqu'un ... d'autre que lui. Il se sentait trahi. Mais pourquoi ?  
Katsuki n'écoutait plus la conversation, il était reparti dans ses pensées. Il cherchait désespérément la personne dont Deku pouvait être amoureux. Plus il cherchait et plus la colère montait. Il n'avait jamais relevé l'éventuelle possibilité que Deku tombe amoureux. Il avait imaginé que Deku resterait toujours comme il était. Qu'il serait toujours la personne la plus proche de lui, celui qui le connait le mieux.  
Penser que Deku puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un, s'inquiéter pour cette personne, que cette personne devienne la plus importante à ses yeux... NON ! ça il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer, il ne le voulait pas. Enfin, si, il aurait au moins aimé que ça soit lui.  
Une personne le sorti de ses pensées. C'était Deku lui-même.

_ Euh Kacchan ... Tout le monde est sorti du bus, il faudrait penser à descendr-

_La ferme foutu nerd ! J'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises. Sur ce, il descendit du bus prêt à exploser.

_ Laisse tomber Midoriya, ce mec est le spécialiste des cacas nerveux, dit Kaminari.

_ Ta gueule ! Je vais te buter le taser sur pied ! hurla Katsuki.

_ HA AH HA ! Mec faut arrêter de vouloir tuer tout le monde ! s'exclaffa Kirishima.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont vulgaires, renchérit Momo.

_ Moi j'aime bien cette ambiance, dit Ochako morte de rire elle aussi.

Après s'être un peu calmés, ils se regroupèrent devant les professeurs. Puis les chambres du camps furent réparties. Une chambre de six pour les filles et pour les garçons trois chambres, deux de cinq et une de quatre. Les chambres des professeurs étant séparées.  
Katsuki et Izuku étaient dans la même chambre avec pour compagnie Kirishima, Todoroki et Kaminari. Les garçons allèrent poser leurs affaires dans la chambre et partirent manger. Ils s'en mirent tous plein la panse. Il fallait prendre des forces avant le combat. Après le repas certains étaient restés dans le camp faire du repérage, aider les préparatifs ou autres activités, et d'autres épuisés étaient repartis dans les chambres. Ce qui était le cas d'Izuku et Kirishima. Avant l'heure du bain il restait encore un peu de temps, les garçons rentrèrent tous au dortoir. En entrant Kirishima les salua et leur dit :

_Les mecs faîtes pas trop de bruit y'a Midoriya qui s'est endormi sur le canapé.

_Pouah ! Il s'est trop goinfré cet andouille, se marra Kaminari.

Katsuki entra en ignorant la remarque. Une fois dedans, chacun se mit à vaquer à ses occupations. Kaminari et Kirishima partir les premiers à la douche. Une fois ces deux excités partis, la pièce devint beaucoup plus calme. Katsuki en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers le canapé où Deku était endormi. Ce maudit nerd dormait vraiment comme une masse. Mais Katsuki n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du canapé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voir Deku endormi. Soudain il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul, la tête de glaçon était là aussi, et s'il l'avait vu fixer Deku ? Il porta son regard sur Todoroki et vit que celui-ci, plongeait dans son livre, jetait fréquemment de rapide coup d'œil à Deku. Katsuki se sentit envahi d'une colère étrange. D'où se permettait-il de mater Deku alors que celui-ci dormait ? Il voulut faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Comment l'arrêter sans être suspect. Il avait peur que Todoroki se rendent compte qu'il était jaloux. Quoi ? Il était jaloux ? Vraiment ? Il ne savait pas vraiment mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Il était trop préoccupé à trouver un truc. Finalement l'impatience prit le dessus et il sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

_ Hé ! Le mec à deux faces ! C'est pas ton tour d'aller te doucher ? Shôto sorti de sa bulle et regarda Katsuki un instant sans rien dire. Katsuki commençait à bouillir.

_ Tu chercherais pas à te retrouver seul avec Midoriya ? dit finalement Shôto.

_ QUOI ?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'INSINUES FACE DE GLACON ?

_Simple supposition, dit-il d'un air détaché.

Grrr ce type avait vraiment le don pour l'énerver. Katsuki porta de nouveau son regard sur Deku, celui-ci venait de bouger dans son sommeil, surement dérangé par les hurlements de Katsuki. Dans son changement de position son tee-shirt s'était un peu relevé et laissait entrapercevoir ses abdos. C'en était trop pour Katsuki, certes le spectacle était beau à voir, mais savoir que l'autre à côté pouvait aussi en profiter, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. C'est à ce moment-là que les garçons décidèrent de rentrer. Ils avaient encore leur serviette de bain autour de la taille. Voyant qu'Izuku dormait toujours Kirishima dit :

_Il serait peut-être temps de réveiller Midori-

Mais Katsuki avait déjà sauté sur l'occasion, tant l'empressement était grand.

_Réveille-toi foutu nerd, tu comptes pioncer encore combien de temps, c'est l'heure de la douche.

Izuku se réveilla complétement sonné.

_Pouah ah ha ! Alors ça pour un réveil c'est un réveil, être réveillé par le doux chant de Katsuki, rigola Kaminari.

_TOI, LA FERME !

La deuxième moitié des garçons allèrent se doucher avec le reste des garçons des autres dortoirs.  
Katsuki revint le premier, suivit de Shôto puis d'Izuku. Ce dernier encore mal réveillé, avait l'air complétement à la ramasse. Il était encore en train de se sécher les cheveux avec la serviette qui était autour de son cou.  
Quand Katsuki le vit entrer, une chaleur s'empara de son corps, il eut l'impression d'avoir les joues en feu, et s'empressa de ramener la serviette qu'il avait sur les épaules, sur ses joues, baissant la tête. Kirishima croyant que quelque chose n'allait pas lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Mais celui-ci lui répondit :

_On t'a pas sonné ! Mêle-toi plutôt de tes affaires ! Kirishima se dit que si Bakugou arrivait encore à hurler c'est que tout allait bien.

Mais en fait tout n'allait pas bien. Cet idiot de Deku était en train de se balader en serviette devant d'autres garçons. En plus, depuis l'entraînement qu'il avait subi avant le lycée, celui-ci avait bien forgé son corps. Katsuki était partagé entre l'envie d'en profiter et celle de sauter sur Deku pour lui enfiler un tee-shirt. Pour couronner le tout, comme si Deku avait eut envie de faire exploser son cœur, il s'exclama :

_ Tiens ? Vous n'auriez pas vu mon tee-shirt ? fouillant dans toute la pièce.

_ Tu l'as peut-être laissé là-bas ! Mais maintenant les douches doivent être fermées.

Mais quel imbécile ! Katsuki ne pourrait pas supporter que trois autres garçons puissent voir Deku en serviette toute la soirée ! Il attrapa son tee-shirt et le jeta à la figure de Deku.

_ Kacchan, ton ...

_ Maudit nerd ! T'es pas foutu de faire attention à tes affaires !

Sur l'empressement Katsuki avait oublié qu'Izuku avait surement d'autres tee-shirt dans ses affaires. Mais ce dernier après un instant d'hésitation, mit finalement le tee-shirt de Katsuki. Il avait l'air plutôt joyeux, pour une fois que Kacchan se montrait gentil.  
Katsuki sentit son cœur palpiter voyant Deku porter son tee-shirt. C'était un peu comme si c'était son petit-ami ... Soudain l'idée qu'Izuku aimait quelqu'un lui revint à l'esprit. L'imaginer sortir avec quelqu'un lui plomba le moral. Il se força d'arrêter d'y penser.  
Les garçons installèrent ensemble les futons côte à côte. Katsuki se débrouilla tout de même pour être à côté de celui d'Izuku.  
Cela rappela des souvenirs à Izuku, lorsqu'ils dormaient l'un chez l'autre côte à côte. Il se mit à sourire. Katsuki avait compris à quoi il pensait et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit il lui dit d'un ton nonchalant :

_ La ferme !

Izuku sourit encore plus, sachant que Kacchan avait aussi pensé à ça. Puis les garçons s'endormir paisiblement.

Le lendemain au réveil, ils se retrouvèrent tous bras dessus, pied dessous. Ils se préparèrent difficilement pour la dure journée qui les attendait. Les trois garçons partirent en premiers, Katsuki s'apprêtait à sorti à son tour mais s'arrêta et décida de fermer la porte devant lui.  
Izuku était derrière cherchant ses chaussures. Katsuki réfléchit longtemps avant de finalement dire :

_ Hé Deku ! ... De qui t'es amoureux ? Katsuki détourna le regard un peu gêné et étonné de sa propre question.  
Izuku lui se mit à rougir. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Katsuki. Bon sang ! Cette personne lui faisait tant d'effet que ça ?! Ça l'énervait vraiment.

_ C'est une des filles de la classe ? C'est cette foutue naine ?

_ Cette foutue nai... ah Ochako ! Katsuki cru que son cœur allait rater un battement. Quoi ? C'était bien elle ?!

_ Non ... C'est pas elle ... En fait ... Ce n'est pas une fille... Izuku avait eu du mal à le dire, et s'imaginait que Kacchan se mettrait à se moquer de lui, mais lorsqu'il regarda ce dernier, une aura semblable à du feu entourait Katsuki qui arborait un regard de démon furax.

Quoi ? Izuku aimait un garçon ! Cette idée était encore pire pour Katsuki. Une fois qu'il saurait son nom, il ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Todoroki ? Imaginer Todoroki ou un quelconque autre garçon lui prendre son Deku lui inspirait tous les plus cruels châtiments.

_ Kacchan, es-tu vraiment idiot ? s'écria Izuku en regardant Kacchan droit dans les yeux.

_ QUOOOOOIIII ? Ce dernier entra dans une rage totale.

_ Tout le monde le sait que c'est toi que j'aime ! dit Izuku en détournant les yeux.

_ Hein ... ? Le visage de Katsuki se figea sous le choque.

_ Euh ... Oui ...J-

_ DEEKUUUU, ÇA VA PAS DE M'AVOIR FAIT UNE PEUR PAREIL ! TU SAIS COMMENT JE ME SUIS SENTI PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS ? hurla Katsuki en attrapant le col d'Izuku.

Izuku commençait à regretter sa déclaration, Kacchan semblait prêt à le tuer. Il commença à préparer sa défense, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit une larme couler sur le visage coléreux de Katsuki. Ce dernier lâcha le col d'Izuku, abaissa ses mains et prit finalement le petit vert dans ses bras. Katsuki était tellement heureux, un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit, Deku était bien à lui, c'était lui qu'il aimait. Izuku, lui, cru mourir broyé. Katsuki était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il serrait fort Deku.  
Katsuki enfouit son visage dans le cou du petit vert. Après quelques minutes Katsuki releva la tête, le petit vert avait la tête enfouit dans sa chemise, Katsuki eut envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il essaya d'écarter Izuku pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux mais celui-ci était décidé à rester accroché à sa chemise, ce qui valut au blond un sourire en coin. Il décida alors de lui faire relever la tête, puis il fit glisser sa main sur sa joue. Il contempla le visage de Deku en scrutant le moindre détail. Son pouce effleura ses lèvres, et soudain Kacchan se précipita sur les lèvres d'Izuku et l'embrassa fougueusement. Izuku sursauta, et ouvrit de grands yeux, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de premier baiser auquel il s'attendait. Katsuki abaissa ses mains vers la taille de Deku et fit passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt. En même temps qu'il l'embrassait, il caressait tout son corps. Izuku sentit une puissante chaleur l'envahir, mais pourtant il tremblait, il avait été attaqué par surprise. Ce sentiment prit possession de son corps et ses jambes flanchèrent. Il se retrouva à genoux, Katsuki avait essayé de le retenir d'une main. Il essaya d'abord de reprendre son souffle, puis son regard se dirigea de nouveau vers le blond qui arborait un sourire de diable. Katsuki semblait content d'avoir eu autant d'effet. Ce dernier s'accroupit, prit le visage d'Izuku d'une main et dit avec un sourire en coin :

_ Et ce n'est que le début ...

Les joues d'Izuku prirent une teinte rougeâtre. Katsuki satisfait de son effet décida de se calmer pour le moment. Il attrapa Deku par le col et le remit sur pied. Ils partirent tous les deux pour la première journée du camp d'entraînement. Cette journée avait bien commencé, elle ne pouvait que bien se finir.


End file.
